1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet discharging apparatus for discharging sheets by a discharging roller, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a sheet discharging apparatus, in order to prevent a sheet from being entangled after it is discharged by a sheet discharging roller, an entangling-preventing tool is disposed in some cases (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 2613470). In such an apparatus, a portion of the entangling-preventing tool is loosely fitted on a support shaft of a sheet discharging roller such that a portion of a gap, into which the sheet can be entangled, is closed off.
In such a conventional sheet discharging apparatus, since a separate entangling-preventing tool is required, the number of parts is increased.